Shelide 1 12
by Kirame 16
Summary: Que pasaría si en el partido contra los dinosaurios. Mamori en vez de cuidar a Hiruma se fue con los chicos de Hakushu, y todo terminara, pero alguien esta a punto de cambiar eso y quizás muchas cosas mas. Descubranlo en esta nueva y divertida historia :)


En una noche muy oscura, el cual solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna, dos sombras saltaban de techo en techo persiguiéndose una a otra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La sombra que era perseguida salto tan alto que llego a estar al frente de la luna, siendo mostrado el rostro de una hermosa joven de largos y ondulados cabellos plateados el cual estaba amarrado en una cola alta, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos ámbar, dos marcas en ambas mejillas, una luna menguante en su frente y sus ropajes algo raros.

La joven cayó con porte y gracia, a espaldas de ella se encontraba su perseguidor, el cual resultó ser un joven parecido a ella solo que un poco más alto y las marcas en su rostro eran azules a comparación de la mujer que eran rojas, orejas puntiagudas las cuales adornaba con una pluma y su vestimenta era algo rara para esa época.

…: si sabes que me gustan los juegos… Pero tu… TU sobrepasas… ¡EL LIMITE EN ELLOS! (desenvainando su espada) ¡AAAHHHH! (corriendo a hacia ella)

Los dos jóvenes comienzan una pelea, entre saltos, piruetas y corridas, llegaron a un punto en que el joven rasguño el brazo izquierdo de la chica provocando que sangrara y terminara arrodillada en el frio suelo.

…: (entre lágrimas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) ¡TOUYA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ES UN PEQUEÑO ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡PORQUE ME LASTIMASTE! (mirando su brazo lastimado)

Touya: (acercándose) l-lo siento Kirame no quise…

Kirame: eres muy fácil de engañar… hermano (desenvainado su espada y rasguñando el pecho del chico) sabes muy bien que nada nos puede dañar (mirando como el joven caía de trastes al suelo) ¿porque siempre te preocupas?

…: será porque papá nos dice que si te hacemos daño recibiremos un severo castigo de su parte

Una figura masculina apareció detrás de ella, era una persona más alta que las dos primeras solo que este último no poseía el cabello plateado como sus hermanos sino, que su cabello era una azabache oscuro piel algo morena, al contrario de ellos ya que esos seres poseían piel blanquecina, y su vestimenta no era como la de ellos… Su vestimenta era por decirlo así algo normal una casaca con capucha, pantalón deportivo y zapatillas para correr, o mejor dicho era más humano que ellos.

Kirame: Seijuro... pensé que no vendrías al entrenamiento, por eso nos adelantamos.

Seijuro: lo siento mucho. El entrenador me detuvo y no podría salir.

Touya: el entrenador... (Como no creyéndole ¬¬) si claro, que dedo quieres que me chupe Seijuro (sarcástico)

Seijuro: ¡Acaso me dijiste mentiroso! (comenzando acercarse a su hermano).

Touya: ¡Y si lo dije qué!

Pero antes de que los dos hermanos comenzaran una _‟pequeña pelea"_, la menor de los hermanos los interrumpió poniéndose en medio de ellos.

Kirame: ya chicos, chicos… deberían tranquilizarse un poco no creen (con una sonrisa nerviosa y gotitas en su cabeza), además papá siempre nos dice de trabajar juntos y no pelear entre nosotros.

Seijuro: bueno en algo tienes razón Kirame (acercándose a ella y revolviendo sus cabellos)

Touya: así es enana (con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, ya que sabía que esto último enfadaría a su hermana)

Kirame: (con una enorme vena latiente en su cabeza) eh… Como me dijiste ¬¬

Touya: lo que escuchaste _enana _(provocando que la enorme vena de ella se hiciera más grande, este miraba a su hermano mayor para que le siguiera el juego, el cual comprendió perfectamente).

Seijuro: no me digas que ahora estas sorda _pequeña _(sarcásticamente) sabes algo, niñas de tu edad son más grandes que tú.

Kirame: ¡Dejen decirme así! (con un aura de fuego, pero su comentario no funciono ya que sus hermanos la ignoraron olímpicamente).

Touya: si tienes razón a pesar de su edad ya debería de haber crecido ¬.¬

Seijuro: es más mamá le pone vitaminas para el crecimiento en sus comidas, pero igual lo detecta y ya no quiere comer ¬.¬ (mirándose cara a cara con su hermano)

Touya: wow… eso no lo sabía ¬.¬

Seijuro: bueno ahora ya lo sabes. Si quieres te cuento una anécdota ¬.¬

Touya: a ver cuéntame ¬.¬

Seijuro: lo que pasa es que hace meses atrás salí con ella a comprar unas cosas que mamá nos encargó, y el vendedor de la tienda creyó que era un pedófilo por estar con una niña de 10 años ¬.¬

Touya: eso es en serio _Juro ¬.¬_

Seijuro: si va en serio _Touni ¬.¬_

Kirame: ¡Ya cállense los dos! ¬.¬#

PLAF-PLAF-PLAF-PLAF

Propinándoles a los hermanos cachetadas que los tumbaron al piso, las cuales recordarían por toda su vida.

Kirame: se lo merecían desde hace rato (sumamente molesta)

Seijuro: (levantándose y de pasada levantando a su hermano, el cual no reaccionaba por las tremendas cachetadas que le dieron) ¡pero por que nos pegas!

Touya: (reaccionando) si, por que nos pegas. Solo fue una broma

Kirame: una de mal gusto ¬.¬#

Seijuro: nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no crezcas.

Kirame: ¡que dijiste!

Cuando la más pequeña de ellos iba a golpearlos de nuevo. El aullido de un perro la detuvo.

*AAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH* _*GRUÑIDO* _

De entre los cielos volaban dos perros enormes, uno era blanco y tenía los ojos vendados el cual era guiado por un perro negro con ojos azules.

*AAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHH* _*GRUÑIDO*  
_Seijuro: es papá y mamá.

Touya: y nos están llamando.

Kirame: no, ellos vienen para acá.

Después del último comentario, los perros descendieron donde estaban sus hijos. Al hacerlo ellos comenzaron a brillar y se convirtieron en humanoides, hombre y mujer.

El hombre tenía el cabello largo y plateado su piel era muy blanca sus ojos eran de un color ámbar intenso, en su rostro tenia marcado dos líneas rojas en ambas mejillas y una línea menguante purpura en su frente sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Traía puesto una yukata blanca con bordes celestes y sobre ella su armadura. (Sesshomaru)

En la mujer su cabello era mucho más largo que en la de su esposo solo que este era negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules, en su rostro solo se veía la luna menguante purpura mas no las líneas en sus mejillas, orejas puntiagudas. Llevaba puesto un kimono rosa bebe con bordes más oscuros y sakuras en las mangas las cuales eran largas que rozaban el piso. (Kagome)

Sesshomaru: ¿porque estaban peleando? (mirando a cada uno de ellos)

Touya: (acercándose a su padre) solo fue una discusión de hermanos, ya sabes Papá (sonriendo descaradamente)

Sesshomaru: una discusión muy tonta por cierto (le dijo seriamente)

El hombre iba a seguir hablando pero su mujer se le adelanto.

Kagome: chicos, ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Seijuro: si, pero…

Sesshomaru: pero que… Seijuro (mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ámbares), llegaste tarde al entrenamiento de hoy no es cierto.

Seijuro: umm… si Papá.

Sesshomaru: como siempre (acercándose más a él, pero alguien le agarró del brazo).

Kagome: no seas duro con él. (Mirándolo a los ojos)

Sesshomaru: ump… bueno no importa, será mejor que vallamos a casa (volteándose y comenzando a caminar), alguien de ustedes está muy cansado (comenzando a sonreír) no es cierto mi pequeña.

Kirame: umm… (Bostezo) tienes razón Papá, estoy muy cansada (bostezo).

Kagome: entonces vámonos. (Llegando junto al hombre)

Los tres hermanos: ¡sí!

Tanto la pareja como la pequeña comenzaron a ascender (volar). Kirame al no sentir la presencia de sus hermanos detrás de ella, volteo y los encontró aun en el edificio del cual habían caído Touya y ella.

Kirame: chicos que esperan, vámonos.

Seijuro: ahí vamos Kirame, sigue avanzando con nuestros padres. (Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió su rumbo)

Una vez que su hermana hubiera avanzado lo suficiente. Uno de ellos hablo.

Touya: Juro (sonriendo).

Seijuro: si, Touni (sonriendo).

Touya: ahora quien cuidara a Kirame mientras este en la Preparatoria.

Seijuro: ¡ha! De eso ni te preocupes, ya tengo todo solucionado. En la preparatoria Deimon no te deberías de preocupar, y sabes muy bien porque lo digo.

Touya: Eyeshield 21, no es así.

Seijuro: si, así es.

Touya: bueno esperemos que así sea, (comenzando a caminar) ya vamos no crees deben de estar esperándonos, (comenzando a volar) transfórmate de una vez y vámonos (cuando estaba un poco lejos de él, no sintió su presencia así miro atrás y su hermano seguía en el edificio) oye que esperas.

Seijuro: me podrías hacer un favor (serio).

Touya: (llegando hasta donde estaba) aish... ¿qué cosa es? ¬.¬

Seijuro: cárgame (alzando sus brazos) ¬.¬

Touya: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO JODAS, EN SERIO! O.o

Seijuro: si, va enserio cárgame, que estoy con sueño ¬.¬

*5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS*

Touya: Esto sí que es una vergüenza (volando por los cielos, con su hermano mayor en la espalda) -.-

Seijuro: vergüenza deberías tener por portar aretes, pareces gay (NA: OJO NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LOS HOMOSEXUALES/GAY) ¬.¬

Touya: ¡Cállate Imbécil! ¬.¬#

Seijuro: idiota ¬.¬

Touya: ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¬.¬#

Seijuro: ya cállate, y llévame a casa que estoy muy cansado ¬.¬

Touya: ya… y no jodas ¬.¬#


End file.
